


Crisis... Averted

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Snarry100 prompt: Crisis.





	Crisis... Averted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snarry100 prompt: Crisis.

Severus squeezed his eyes shut and banged his fist on the worktop, beyond aggravated that he'd dropped yet another glass stirring rod. The nerves in his right hand had never been the same after Nagini tried to rip his throat out but, rather than improving, the situation was reaching the crisis point.

He could only safely brew for two to three hours before his hand began to tremble and while some things could be done with magic, the delicate process of stirring a potion to perfection required a Master's touch.

Something he no longer had.

"Everything all right?" 

Severus grimaced.

~*~

Who else but Hogwarts resident celebrity would catch him at his most vulnerable?

Severus didn't have time to Vanish the broken glass before Potter saw the shards on the floor.

"If there's anything I can do to help," Potter said, cleaning up the mess.

"Unless you enjoy the subtle science and exact art of potion-making more than you once did, the answer is no."

Potter had the nerve to chuckle. "I was Head Auror for ten years, Professor. I can brew a potion or two."

Severus scowled but Potter just stood there grinning.

Simpleton.

Finally, Severus Summoned a stirring rod.

~*~

"Three clockwise, two counter-clockwise, four clockwise, then one counter-clockwise."

"You're winding me up." Potter looked at Severus from beneath his fringe, his lips twitching. "This potion requires a figure-eight pattern," he said as he began stirring the bright ruby-red philtre. 

Severus watched for a few moments until he was certain Potter actually knew what he was doing.

Watching Potter brew brought an entirely new crisis to the forefront: Severus couldn't tear his eyes away. 

The years had been kind to Potter, making him more attractive in his mid-forties than ever before.

"Just like old times, eh, Professor?" Potter said, smiling.

~*~

"Not at all," Severus replied with a smirk.

Potter's eyes crinkled when he laughed and the silver in his hair glinted in the torchlight. 

His body was as fit as any athlete, though Severus suspected the years away from the Hogwarts kitchens had helped keep him in such good shape. 

No, this was nothing like when Potter was a student, thank the gods.

"Do you have phials to decant this into?" Potter asked sometime later. He made to get up but Potter stopped him. "I'll get them. Just tell me where they are."

"Third cupboard on the left, bottom shelf."

~*~

Potter's jeans pulled tight across his arse as he bent to get the phials and Severus knew he was doomed. Only bad things would happen in such close proximity.

This would be the last time he asked Potter for help. Not that he'd asked in the first place. Potter had offered.

"There." Potter beamed at the forty-eight phials in neat rows, all capped and labelled. 

"So you can be taught." Severus picked up one of the phials and inspected it more closely. "Not as good as mine—"

"Of course not." Potter didn't sound at all offended.

"—but of sufficient quality."

~*~

Potter cleaned the cauldron unasked but didn't seem in a hurry to leave.

"Was there something else, Potter?" 

"I was hoping you'd come with me to Hogsmeade for supper. That's what I came to ask you before."

Severus said the first thing that came to mind. "I've got rounds this evening."

A cheeky grin slid onto Potter's face. "No, you don't. I asked Minerva this morning."

Severus wanted to ask why on earth Potter wanted to have supper with him. Alone.

But the way Potter was looking at him was unmistakeable, even to a man such as Severus.

"Potter..."

"Harry."

~*~

Severus sighed. "What are you doing, _Harry_?"

"Wooing you? Asking you out? Getting to know you better? It's whatever you want it to be." Harry reached out and took Severus's right hand in his own, cradling it gently, the warmth from his hands spreading up Severus's arm. "If you need me to brew for you, I can do that. If you want more, well," Harry paused and laced their fingers together as two spots of pink appeared on his cheeks, "that's on offer as well."

Severus wanted more—wanted everything—but he said, "Let's start with dinner. For now."

"Brilliant."


End file.
